Mina's Folly: Part Two
by KittyNakajimaX
Summary: Mina returns home a changed mouse after failing a vital test of magic. Susan also finds out the logical explantion for her daughter's metamorphisis. Rated PG-13 for bloodshed.


Mina's Folly: Part 2

By KittyNakajimaX

Chapter 1: The Transformation

Mina had only been in training under Sara for three months when she decided to send her back. With that news, the whole family was running around in order to get the preparations for her homecoming party finished. They all believed that she deserved to celebrate for deciding to become disciplined.

'Is the cake iced yet?', inquired Susan, who was helping her grandmother decorate some gingerbread men.

'It just needs to cool off a bit more', replied Phi, who smacked Penfold's hand for trying to lick the frosting. 'I'll give you the bowl when I'm finished.', she said softly.

Meanwhile, Max and Bullet were in Min's room, remodeling it. 'Do you think we really should be going through all this trouble?', asked Max, who was having a hard time putting up some wallpaper with star patterns on it. 'I wanted to do this', replied Bullet. He had been thinking about how harsh he had been to her when Sebastian arrived. 'I want to show her that I didn't mean anything by boxing her ears.'

'I doubt that she'll take any offense to it by now', said the older mouse. 'She should realize that she had it coming.'

'But until that moment, I had never laid a hand on her.', he replied. He frowned a bit. 'But I guess you're right. She was due for punishment.' He then picked up a paintbrush & stood beside Max. 'I think we better hurry on this job. Mina's due home tomorrow afternoon & I want everything dry.'

The next afternoon, everyone was crammed into everyplace imaginable that gave a view of the main street, which would be the one Mina would arrive by. As soon as Sara's car pulled into the flat driveway, everyone was up on his or her feet; Ruby & Max running hand in hand, with Phi & Penfold doing the same. Susan followed behind the four, carrying the now 4 month Sebastian in her arms. Bullet followed last, still a bit reluctant to see his daughter's face.

Sara was the first to step out of the car after the group had stopped. 'I have something important to tell you about Mina's training.' the female cat started. 'Part of my training plan was to but her through a series of tests, to strengthen her discipline. But she failed a very vital one. She hasn't become completely disciplined.' Making a motion towards the car, another door opened in which a figure draped in a blue cloak immerged. 'This is Mina. Reveal your face to your mother.'

The figure did as it was instructed, and revealed the face of a very young mouse woman, about the age of 19 or 20. 'Hello, mother', she replied meekly.

Chapter 2: What Happened?

All the creatures stood in awe at the apparent transformation of the mouse that had once been a 4-year-old child. No one spoke for minutes until Sara added, 'Let us all go inside. I'll explain exactly what happened.' Everyone did as she asked. They all walked into the living room & found a comfortable place to sit before Sara began to explain.

'As the both of you agreed', started Sara, looking over to both Bullet and Susan, who were both still in shock over the transformation, 'I agreed to train her for 9 months. She was excelling in her training, going higher than any pupil that I ever had. So I decided to put her through the final test of discipline a bit early.' She paused to caught her breath.

She continued, 'this final test was one that would be quite difficult because it consisted of going on a fast, but in the company of food. The only food that had been placed in front of her were two things: Golden apples & a fountain of spring water. She had to refuse food for 3 days. She was doing extraordinarily well, lasting over 24 hours, but she crumbled the second day. I came in to find that she had eaten 3 apples, & had drank 2 cupfuls of the fountain water…'

'What does this have to do with her..um..size?', inquired Bullet. 'That food wasn't of the ordinary world. We were in a place in which time could be altered. And the apples and water had the age altering abilities. So in reality, the 4 year old Mina has actually become somewhat of a teenager in this world.'

The whole room remained petrified awhile after letting the information sink in. That was, until Susan asked everyone, expect Sara to go into the kitchen for refreshments. 'Can the effects of the apple be reversed?', she asked. 'I'm worried what effect this 'growth' will have on her emotional & mental state. If it only affected her physical growth, it could stunt the rest.'

'It can be reversed', replied Sara. 'But it's up to her. Unlike you & I, she doesn't have the gift of telepathy.'

'If that's not the case', said Susan, 'then explain to me what I saw that day.'

'She's able to use magic', she replied. 'It leaves her at a disadvantage though. She'll need to learn more spells and incantations if she wants to strengthen it.'

'Don't expect me to teach her any of that', yelled Susan. 'I only know a few spells. I'll let her learn by herself when she's old…umm…willing. I just really want her to change back.'

'I think she enjoys it', laughed Sara, pointing to the smiling girl in the kitchen. 

'This doesn't seem right', thought Susan. 

Chapter 3: I'm Not Little!

Sara bid Mina goodbye and gave her an open invitation to go & resume her training whenever she thought fit and the homecoming party went on as scheduled. But the next few days in the flat were quite unusual.

It was around breakfast time & both agents were out on assignment; apparently Lady Crimson hadn't learnt a single thing from her last encounter with DM, and was at large, stealing the usual jewels, threatening to poison London's air, same old stuff. 

Max and Ruby were in the kitchen trying to feed Sebastian when Mina walked in. They both stopped when they noticed what she was wearing. 'Mina, go back to your room and change this instant!', shouted Max. 'You can't go out looking like that!'  The young mouse was wearing an unusual blue outfit, one that resembled something that that character Bra might wear on Dragonball Gt. Just the same, it proved to be too tight & too small. 'It's the only thing that I can fit into!', she protested. 'I can't fit into any of my other clothes.' 

'I don't think that you've tried on any of your mother's', scolded Ruby, who also disapproved of the outfit. 'Go into your parents room & search. If you still don't want to change, then go and place your cloak over you. It's better than nothing.'

'It's too warm to wear a cloak', she replied softly. 'And mother doesn't really have any clothes. They're all torn or ripped, & all that's left is her uniform.'

The older animals had to agree with Mina on that; knowing how difficult it was to maintain the use of clothing for long periods of time. 'Ok, you win this round', said Max. 'But when your parents return, we're going to ask them to get you some new clothes. Just sit down, and I'll get some breakfast for you.' He went to a cabinet & pulled out a box of cereal. 'Does 'Rocket Blasters' sound ok to you?', he asked.

'I don't like cereal much anymore', she said. 'Do you have any coffee instead?' 

'You aren't old enough to be drinking such strong stuff', scolded Ruby. 'And the caffeine is bound to make you jumpy and take away your sleep. How about some hot chocolate & toast instead?'

'I want coffee', she screamed. 'I'm not as little as you think I am. Besides, I have the discipline to cope with the taste.' She stood up to leave. 'Don't bother trying to make breakfast for me anymore. I'll look for something later.' The pair watched as she stormed angrily to the library. 

'Grown up indeed', murmured Max while replacing the cereal box in its proper place. 'She's still a 4 year old to me. I hope she snaps out of this nonsense soon, because if she doesn't, I'll go ahead and make her!'

'She'll come to her senses soon enough', added Ruby, placing her paw on his shoulder. 'One minute she's jealous, trying to be an adult the next, she's unpredictable.' She stopped after noticing that Sebastian had managed to make his usual mess of baby food all over himself. 'Let's just be glad that this little one has gotten into that.', she laughed.

Meanwhile, Mina was in the library, looking through huge volumes of information. 'Who wants to go back to being a little kid when they could be an adult?', she thought while scanning the shelves. 'I know so much more now that I did a few months ago. There's no point of giving that up now. What's this?' She had noticed an unusually decorated volume on the bottom shelf. 'Magic of the Ages…interesting.' She leant down to open the book & flipped through it. 'I could increase my power with a book like this.' While getting back up, she tripped & the volume opened to a different page. Mina carefully looked at the spell. 'Immortality at your hands', she silently read. 'Sounds intriguing.'

Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry at Its Worst 

Mina quietly spent the rest of the afternoon studying the mystic volume. 'Most of these spells are a bunch of rubbish. Who'd be interested in turning people into frogs & other rubbish?' She returned to the page housing the immortality spell. 'This one, however, does prove interesting. I'll be able to live on in this form for all time if I wanted to. And I'd be invincible as well.' 

Upon further inspection, she noticed that the incantation required the full moon positioned directly under Stonehenge, along with something referred to as 'The liquid that sustains life'. 'Life fluid', she thought. 'Strange.' Then she remembered that blood acted to sustain life. 'Blood. Those pagans & their fancy names for blood.' 

Reading on, she also noticed that she couldn't just use any blood; it must be that of a direct family member. 'Just great', she murmured. 'I'm going to have to stab somebody here. It can't be me, & both those senile animals left in charge of us could probably croak at any moment. Guess that only leaves one choice.' She glanced over towards Sebastian's room. 'I guess you'll do for this task little brother.'

The next hour was spent in preparation. A chalice, knife, cloak, the spell book itself. All these items placed inside a simple bag. 'Now', began Mina, 'the fun begins.' She tiptoed into Sebastian's room & found the little mouse doing what he does best, sleeping. 'At least I won't feel too guilty about hurting you. But you deserve it anyhow.' She lifted the knife above her head & would have struck when a door opened. 'Damn it! They're both home. I'll have to make this fast then. Now I can't see him suffer!' 

'Hi everyone, we're home!', shouted Susan cheerfully. Both her grandparents were coming out of their room to greet the couple when they noticed what was happening in Sebastian's room and ran in. 'What's going on?', Bullet asked curiously. At that moment, a serge of energy traveled through the gray mouse's body. 'Something's wrong! Mina's trying to hurt Sebastian!'  Without hesitation, both ran in to find the older animals trying to hold Mina at bay.

'Get your inferior paws off me!', she protested loudly. 'Don't make me use this on you!' She lashed with the knife in the air, trying to get a hit on the others. Max had a tight grip on her free arm, but slouched back after his chest had been slashed with the knife. Ruby had tripped her up, giving herself time to grab Sebastian & give him to Susan before running back to try & keep her down. Bullet had jumped in & both animals had managed to keep the mouse on the ground when she murmured something that lifted them off. Picking up the knife, she walked over to her father, who was having difficulty trying to get up. 'Oh well daddy, I guess you'll have to do.' She stabbed into his chest & let some of the pouring blood drip into the chalice. 'I'll catch up with all of you some other time.' The white mouse, now dressed in cloak, ran for the door & straight out.

Susan ran over to the fallen. 'He's hurt bad, so take care of him first', gasped Max, clutching to his chest. 'A little cut won't stop me.' Ruby knelt down to inspect the wound. 'Nonsense', she scolded. 'You're just as hurt as Bullet here.' The gray mouse then took 2 small capsule like bottles out of her trench coat. 'Don't speak & stay still. I don't know if this will hurt.' She broke the first capsule in half & poured a clear liquid over Max's wound, which eventually disappeared. 'Do you feel better now?', she inquired curiously. 

'Just a little sting, but nothing serious', replied the elder mouse. 'You better attend to Bullet, he looks as if he might fade.' She then rushed over to Bullet, who was complaining of becoming very sleepy. 'Richard, you're not going just yet', she shouted. 'I'm not going to lose him second time.' Susan picked up the fallen knife & tore open his shirt. 'Susan, this isn't the time to be thinking of such. I'M DYING!' , he said meekly.

'Quit being a goofball for a moment, I'm trying to save your life!', she yelled back. She did the same with the second capsule, pouring the liquid into the wound. Using her trenchcoat, she removed the dried blood to reveal that the wound had disappeared.

'Grandma, Grandpa', she started while getting up, 'I'm going after her. Stay here & watch after these two.' She ran towards the door but stopped when Bullet said, 'Susan, let me help. I'm feeling better.' He stood to get up to leave but fell back down. 'You're staying here. And that's final. It's a direct order.' She ran straight out.

Chapter 5: Immortality…But at What Cost? 

Mina had finally made her way to Stonehenge and started to prepare for the important ceremony. 'In a few minutes', she thought happily, 'I'll be the perfect being…no one can stop me…the fools!' She thoughtfully looked up towards the full moon. 'I guess you have to be family to beat the famous DM', she giggled thoughtfully. 

'It'll take more than a spill of blood to beat me', started a voice from behind. 'You really had me fooled Mina. Or should I be calling you by your proper name. Primus.' 

The white mouse turned around to look upon the other figure, who was holding a sword in her hand. 'I see that you've figured out my little secret.', she laughed. 'Only proves that I've trained you well. You've become quite the detective.' She stopped speaking when Susan placed the sword to her throat. 

'Flattery never got you anywhere with me', said Susan. 'You've hit rock bottom this time, Primus. No one screws around in my child's body!'  She pushed the sword deeper into her throat, making a small gash.

'You wouldn't kill your own flesh & blood would you?', cried the trembling mouse, who noticed that familiar spark in Susan's eyes. 

'I would if it's the only way I can save her soul from you.', she replied. 'I see you didn't completely perish in that vat of rubbish.'

'You're correct.' Mina had slipped behind her & out of the reach of her sword. 'My body was completely destroyed. But my spirit wasn't. I was able to travel back with you to our time.'

'That doesn't explain why the hell you're dressed like a bitch in my daughter's body.'

'I was just getting to the interesting part. Without you being able to sense me unless I felt fit, I could follow you around as much as I liked. But I wanted to be flesh again. Which is why I'm in this form. This fresh, youthful body. And without you, I wouldn't have been reborn. I took shelter in your husband's body, waiting for just the right moment to…' Primus stopped to regain his breath; Susan had kicked him to the ground & held him at bay.

'I've heard enough of your sick agenda. I can kill you without the guilt of hurting Mina, seeing that it was only you this whole time.' 

'I wouldn't do that, love', he smiled, getting back up. 'Mina is very much inside this body. I couldn't take full control until she displayed some type of strong negative emotion. Like her jealousy towards her brother. I tricked her into thinking that I could solve her problems. That the apples would help her.' He walked over toward the makeshift alter. 'Now if you excuse me, I'm going to perfect myself. And there's nothing you can do about it.'

Mina (or Primus) took up the spell book & recited the chant necessary in order for the desired result to take place. She took a few sips from the chalice & poured the rest on the alter. As the chant came to an end, & while the full moon was in alignment, the white mouse was surrounded by a mysterious blue glow. 'It's working!', she exclaimed excitedly. 'In a few seconds I'll be…AHHH!!!' She fell to the ground. 'This isn't supposed to happen. Something's wrong!'

Chapter 6: Mina Takes Control 

'This is my chance', Susan thought as the younger mouse was rolling on the ground in pain. 'I'll make sure I finish the job this time.' She was about to stab her when she noticed her surroundings had changed. 'Just great. I could be beating the crap out of that bastard Primus & I'm brought here.' She turned around to find her mother's face.

'It's very important you don't interfere Susan', started Mina. 'Your daughter is fighting him at this very moment. Don't strike; doing so will only give Primus another chance to possess someone else's body. Let Mina finish what she's doing. Then you shall have your chance.' She returned just in time to see what had happened to the female mouse. There were now two female mice lying on the ground. One of them got up and started screaming, 'Mother! That's the imposter! Kill her now! Do it!'

'It's time I put an end to this', replied Susan. She turned her sword on the white mouse. 'You really think you could fool me twice?', she asked angrily. 'Yes, I did. But apparently I was wrong.', screamed Primus. He began a full charge towards her but stopped short when he felt a sharp pain in his back.  Mina had managed to stand up & had stabbed him with a piece of stone. 'You little bitch!', he yelled angrily. He slapped the poor mouse unconscious. 'Serves you right. I'll finish you off as soon as…ARGH!!!' 

Susan had taken the opportunity to stab him while he wasn't paying attention. 'This time, you lose, Primus!', she smiled. 'Enjoy your new home in hell. I hear it's a really nice place to visit.'

He fell to the ground, hopelessly trying to soothe the fatal wound. 'How could you do this to me Susan?', he asked meekly. 'I taught you everything. I made you what you are today. I even loved you to the point of protecting you from what I had done to Bullet. Why?' His eyes looked up towards her back.

'You made me what I am today', she started softly. 'And for that, I thank you. But you've always been one Grade A bastard.'

'I'm a bastard to the very end', he whispered. After that, nothing else was heard of him.

Susan walked over to Mina, who was now crying. 'It's alright now', she said softly. 'It's over. Let's just go home.' She helped the younger mouse up on her feet. 'No', she replied. 'I have to finish what I started.' She threw a leaf onto the lifeless body, which then caught on fire the moment it landed. 

'Now, it's over', she sighed.

Chapter 7: A Hard Decision 

Two weeks had passed since Primus was killed. Mina still found herself in her adult form, this time not being able to transform back into her younger self. A sacrifice she made in order to expel herself from Primus' grip. She was in her little room, letting the facts sink in when there came a knock at the door.

Ms Sara had come over to see how she was adjusting to being back home. 'I here that you've been through a bit since I last saw you', she started. 'And I think that your need for training is greater than ever.'

'What's the use of more training', she murmured to herself. 'All it did was get my body taken over by a complete pervert. There's no point in it now.'

'Mina', started Susan, who walked in to greet Sara, 'what if I told you that going through with the training this time around, that you might be able to change back?' Her eyes glanced over towards the female cat's, who gently gave a nod of the head.

'Do you really mean I could be…myself?', she asked curiously. 'Is it possible that I could just go back to being my age?'

'Yes', replied Sara. 'But this time, the tests will be much harder than the ones you undertook before. But you don't have to go through with it if you're not up to it.'

'I like being in this form, but it's not my true age. I just want to go back to the way things were before all this happened.'

'You can', smiled Susan. 'Just go ahead with it, and you'll be back to your old biscuit loving self in no time.'

'I guess I must', she sighed. 'I've already caused enough trouble in this form.'

'I keep on tell you', scolded Susan, 'that it's not your fault.'

'It's not that', she shyly replied. 'I know how much you want me back as a little girl. I'm doing this for you. I owe you that much.'

'You owe me nothing', she said. 'Just get back here in one piece, not two, okay?'

'I will. I can promise you that much.'


End file.
